Batalla de la Torre de la Alegría
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: En este fic he intentado explicar una Batalla que sucedió antes del tiempo de CdHyF y he intentado hacerla lo mejor posible. He tenido problemas en decidir quién mataba a quién porque no lo he encontrado en ningún lado. Dedicado al FanGirlTeam, a las PetyrMaestras de los fics (buscad el de Athena con la batalla (es glorioso)) y al foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Sale Howland R


**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje que sale en este fic es obra de George R.R. Martin, único creador del mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Yo no gano nada, sólo intentar captar lo más fielmente posible al maestro Martin y sus personajes únicos.

Este fic participa en el **RETO 13: "Tu momento épico de Canción" del foro " Alas negras, palabras negras"**

Montañas Rojas de Dorne. El calor era insufrible y había un viento que hacía que las arenas de ese reino se metieran en sus ojos. Los siete hombres, que llevaban a sus caballos agotados, no estaban acostumbrados a este calor. Ellos eran norteños.

Venían de Bastión de Tormentas, dónde consiguieron que los Tyrell y Redwyne se rindieran tras haberlos sorprendidos por la retaguardia y que se arrodillaran y juraran lealtad al nuevo Rey de Poniente, Robert Baratheon.

_Robert; si no hubieras hecho eso, ya habría venido mucho antes; _ pensó el líder de esos hombres; _como aceptó la matanza de los Lannister; sólo eran dos niños y una mujer; sólo piensa en erradicar a los Targaryen y se ha olvidado de mi hermana y de salvar el pueblo de un tirano._

El grupo estaba formado por William Dustin, Ethan Glover, antiguo escudero de Brandon Stark y el único que sobrevivió cuando fueron asesinados este y su padre, Rickard Stark, Señor de Invernalia, por Aerys Targaryen; Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, Mark Ryswell y delante de ellos, un pequeño hombre con una armadura de color verde pero muy simple, Howland Reed; y comandándolos, el nuevo Señor de Invernalia, Lord Eddard Stark.

Lord Stark iba con la vista al frente, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible a la torre que Rhaegar Targaryen llamaba La Torre de la Alegría. Seguro que allí se encontrarían los hombres de la Guardia Real que faltaban. _No pueden estar en otro sitio; _los_ mejores hombres de la Guardia de Aerys están con ella; Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Arthur Dayne y el Lord Comandante Gerold Hightower. Hoy puede que muramos todos, pero debo salvar a Lyanna._

- Lord Eddard. A lo lejos se ve una torre – dijo Howland Reed y señaló un punto.

Ned agudizó su visión y empezó a ver como empezaba a verse la punta de una torre y entonces atizó con los talones a su caballo para que aumentara la galopada.

- ¡Vamos! Estamos cerca – dijo a sus hombres.

Eddard notó como sus compañeros iban azuzando a sus caballos para seguirle. Y también notó como Hielo le pesaba más que otras veces. La espada valyria de la Casa Stark, con la que había matado a cientos de hombres durante esta guerra que ya estaba a punto de finalizar. _ Se acerca una batalla en la que morirán hombres justos, por un Rey que permite que maten a niños a cuchilladas y estampando sus cabezas contra paredes ; y no podré conocer mejor a Catelyn, ni conocer a mi hijo. _ Todo su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse y sentía los nervios subiendo por su estómago. Él, incluso cuando era niño, no estaba tan nervioso como en ese momento. No sabía cómo estaban sus hombres, él era demasiado reservado para preguntarles por ello.

Había mandado una avanzadilla de tres hombres para que buscaran el sitio y les mandarán un cuervo con la posición exacta. Recibieron este hace varios días y respondieron que mantuvieran sus posiciones y no lucharan contra la Guardia.

La Torre iba apareciendo cada vez más grande y más cercana, y el Señor de Invernalia podía ver que está tenia uno de sus torreones derruidos. También vio que había tres hombres de blanco delante de la torre. Miró a ver si la avanzadilla se encontraba en algún sitio cercano o si le hacían alguna seña. Pero lo único que había era arena, más arena y dos árboles raquíticos dónde no podría esconderse nadie. Fueron acercándose cada vez más y pudieron ver que había algo en el suelo, al lado de los otros hombres. _¿Qué hay allí?. _ Pero mientras Eddard lo pensaba, fue viendo que eran hombres con capas grises. _La avanzadilla que mandé. Los han matado. _

Hicieron bajar a los caballos del galope al trote cuando estaban a media milla de allí, esperando a que los tres Guardias Reales fueran a por ellos, pero estos no se movieron. Los norteños se acercaron y pararon sus caballos. Vieron que los hombres muertos eran la avanzadilla que Ned había mandado. Y los hombres de la Guardia Real estaban de pie mirándolos. Ser Oswell Whent estaba afilando su espada con una piedra y La Espada del Amanecer y el Toro Blanco tenían su espada envainada. El Señor de Invernalia bajó de su caballo y sus hombres lo siguieron. Hizo el gesto para que envainaran su espada.

- ¿Por qué los habéis matado? – preguntó serio Ned mirando a los soldados muertos -.

- Intentaron atacarnos y matarnos – respondió Ser Gerold Hightower -. Si os hubieran esperado, no los habríamos matado hasta ahora.

- Tenían órdenes de no atacar.

- Pues parece que quisieron hacerse los valientes e intentar llegar a la gloria – respondió Ser Whent -.

Ned volvió a mirar a los muertos y se enfadó porque no habían hecho lo que les había ordenado, _tres muertos más que no debieron de morir. _Entonces miró al Toro Blanco y se dirigió a él.

- Os busqué en el Tridente.

- No estábamos allí. Teníamos otras órdenes que cumplir – replicó Ser Gerold.

- De haber estado, nuestro auténtico Rey seguiría en el Trono de Hierro y el Usurpador lloraría lágrimas de sangre al lado de sus perros – dijo Ser Oswell sin dejar de afilar su espada.

- Cuando cayó Desembarco del Rey, ser Jaime, vuestro hermano de la Guardia Real, mató a vuestro Rey llevando una coraza de oro. ¿Dónde estabais entonces? – preguntó Ned

- Muy lejos – respondió Ser Hightower -. Sino nuestro falso hermano ardería en los Siete Infiernos con su padre y el maldito Baratheon; y Aerys y toda la familia Real seguiría viva. Incluso los niños.

Lord Eddard Stark frunció el ceño durante un instante, recordando los cadáveres de los niños Targaryen, _maldita sea, Robert; querías ganar una guerra con miles de inocentes muertos; ¿cómo puedo convencerlos para llegar a Lyanna?; debo hacer que se unan a nosotros. _Volvió a poner su rostro adusto, serio.

- Fui a Bastión de Tormenta y levanté el asedio. Lord Tyrell y Lord Redwyne se rindieron a nuestras fuerzas y al Rey Robert. Ellos y todos sus hombres han jurado lealtad y han entregado sus pendones. Llegué a pensar que estabais con ellos y que os habíais rendido. El Rey ha sido misericordioso con Ser Barristan Selmy y Jaime Lannister. Aún podéis rendiros.

- Nosotros no nos arrodillamos tan fácilmente. Sólo servimos a un Rey y ese no es Robert Baratheon – respondió Ser Arthur Dayne.

- Ser Willem Darry ha huido a Rocadragón con vuestra reina y con el príncipe Viserys. Podríais haber embarcado con ellos. – siguió Eddard.

- Ser Willem es un hombre fiel a los principios del honor y de la caballería – señaló Ser Whent.

- Él no es un Guardia Real – respondió el Toro Blanco -. La Guardia no huye. Lucha hasta la muerte por su Rey.

- Desde Aegon I el Conquistador hasta Aerys II Targaryen – dijo Ser Arthur -. Hasta el final. – Se puso el yelmo.

_Es imposible convencerles; tendremos que luchar hasta la muerte. _ Ned se puso la mano diestra en la empuñadura de su espada.

- Hicimos un juramento que es inquebrantable. Y lo vamos a cumplir – dijo el anciano Ser Gerold, desenvainando su espada.

Los otros seis hombres, se pusieron al lado de Ned, desenvainando sus espadas y preparándose para la batalla. Ser Oswell dejó la piedra con la que afilaba su espada y Ser Arthur Dayne dijo:

- Esto va a empezar ahora mismo – dijo la Espada del Amanecer desenvainando a Albor.

- No – respondió Eddard con voz triste y entrecortada -. Esto va a terminar ahora mismo, para siempre y morirá gente que no lo merece – desenvainó a Hielo -.

Los siete norteños y los tres hombres de la Guardia Real, empezaron a dar vueltas con las espadas desenvainadas. Los norteños eran muchos más, Ned sabia eso, y que muchos de sus hombres no sobrevivirían a ese día. A su lado tenía a Howlad Reed y William Dustin.

- Lord Reed, Lord Dustin, entren a la torre y busquen a mi hermana - dijo mientras miraba a Ser Arthur Dayne.

- Pero, Lord Stark, debemos protegeros – dijo Howland Reed-. Y nos necesitáis a todos para poder ganar a las mejores espadas de la Guardia y de Poniente.

- Lo que necesito es que encontréis a Lyanna. Ella puede necesitaros más que yo – miró a Howland -. Cuidadla.

- Ella me salvó en Harrenhal y me protegió. Le debo todo. La protegeré con mi vida.

- Entonces, el momento es… - miró Eddard a todos sus compañeros, y levantando la voz, gritó: - ¡Atacad! – y se lanzó directamente a por la Espada del Amanecer con un sablazo hacía su cabeza.

Los hombres empezaron a lanzarse a sus enemigos con brutalidad. Ethan Glover y Martyn Casell fueron a por Ser Oswell Whent; Theo Wull y Mark Ryswell a por Gerold Hightower.

La Espada del Amanecer detuvo el golpe con Albor a dos manos y se separó de Ned. Ned vio que Glover atacó a Ser Oswell con un tajo al estómago, que fue detenido fácilmente y el golpe de Casell fue evitado con una finta a un lado. Howland Reed y William Dustin entraron corriendo a la torre. _Encontradla._ También vio que Wull y Ryswell atacaban a la vez al Toro Blanco, el cuál paro un golpe y saltó para evitar el otro, pero después, rápidamente suelta una estocada que golpea en uno de los costados de Ryswell, dejando el jubón desgarrado, y entonces vio que Ser Arthur lanzaba su espada contra él, apuntando a uno de los costados.

Ned paró el golpe a dos manos y las espadas quedaron pegadas y ambos hicieron fuerza. Ned tuvo que dar un paso atrás y notaba a Albor cada vez más cerca suyo, _no puedo morir; _entonces empezó a soplar un fuerte viento que levantó arena y esta hizo que La Espada del Amanecer quitara su espada y retrocediera. Eddard miró a sus compañeros y vio como Gerold Hightower tiraba la espada de Theo Wull, daba un giro rápido, agachándose y echando su espada hacia atrás, clavando esta en el estomago de Mark Ryswell. Ser Whent iba retrocediendo a los ataques de los norteños, que le lanzaban estocadas a la vez al cuello y a la ingle para que se desangrara.

Volvió a ver a Ser Arthur como se rascaba los ojos y cuando finalizo, Stark le lanzó un golpe a dos manos, hacia el costado izquierdo del Guardia, este lo paró, pero Ned le lanzó otro golpe al otro costado, que su contrario paró con un salto atrás y lanzando a Albor al lado descubierto del norteño, quién tuvo que retirarse hacía atrás, pero notó un pequeño dolor en el costado y vio su jubón con un pequeño desgarrón. _No puedo descuidarme, sino estaré muerto; no puedo quejarme ni sentir dolor._

Sólo se oía el ruido del viento, el entrechocar de las espadas y la respiración alterada de los combatientes.

Ser Arthur volvió a atacarlo con golpes a ambos costados, que hicieron que Ned tuviera que retroceder varios pasos, parándolos todos con Hielo, e intentando que no se le pegara al cuerpo. _Es demasiado bueno para mi. Pero no debo desfallecer por el bien de mi hermana, de Invernalia y del Reino. _La Espada del Amanecer lanzó una estocada hacia el cuello, que Lord Stark paró desplazando la espada de su enemigo y lanzó un tajo hacía el estomago del Guardia, pero este retrocedió de un salto y volvió a ponerse en guardia.

Mientras tanto, Ser Oswell Whent había recuperado terreno respecto a sus dos combatientes norteños e iba bloqueando sus golpes (primero uno y luego el otro) y soltandóles él estocadas a las partes del cuerpo que el jubón, la cota de malla, el ristre y el simple yelmo que llevaban no conseguían proteger. Ethan Glover dirigió una estocada al cuello del Guardia Real, este lo paro fácilmente y esperó el ataque de Martyn Cassel, pero volvió a recibir dos estocadas rápidas y con un grito de rábia por parte de Glover, y cuando frenó el segundo golpe notó como se le lanzaba encima otra espada a su cuello directamente. Tiró su cuello hacia un lado, arrastrando su cuerpo con él y, entonces, vio todo el tronco descubierto de su enemigo y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con la espada a Martyn Cassel, notando como se rompía su jubón, la cota de malla y la carne. Arrancó la espada y el norteño cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre de su boca y lo tocó ya muerto.

Ser Gerold Hightower y Theo Wull se repartían golpes de espada al pecho y los costados y no retrocedían ni un milímetro de sus posiciones.

Eddard Stark y Ser Arthur Dayne iban moviéndose de un costado a otro para evitar que el contrario encontrará el lugar por dónde clavar la espada. Ser Arthur iba lanzando estocadas, pero se retiraba inmediatamente al ver que Ned al instante cubría la posición. _¿Qué deben de estar haciendo Howland Reed y William Dustin?; ¿habría más hombres dentro de la torre?. _Entonces el Señor de Invernalia dio un paso hacía delante y con Hielo a dos manos lanzó un espadazo hacia la cabeza de su enemigo, el cual la paró poniendo a Albor en horizontal e intentando que la espada no bajara más y lo matara. Ned apretó con todas sus fuerzas hacía abajo para que la otra espada se rompiera o Ser Arthur se cansara y poder matarlo, pero el otro hombre mantenía la posición sin dejar que las espadas bajaran, _¿cómo quiero romper Albor? Es imposible y Ser Arthur es el mejor caballero, pero debo luchar por mi familia. _Sacó la espada al ver que era imposible atacar al Guardia de esa forma y retrocedió para volver a adelantarse con un golpe lateral. Ser Dayne paró el golpe y contraatacó lanzando una estocada hacia el otro costado, que Ned esquivó y retrocedió.

En ese instante, se oyó un grito… y un caballero blanco estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Era Ser Oswell Whent que tenía la espada norteña clavada en su cuello, separando un trozo del resto del cuerpo. Se había confiado al quedarle un único enemigo y atacando a Theo Wull a los lados y luego a la ingle, su espada fue desplazada y que lo echó hacia atrás y dejó la zona del cuello que el yelmo no protege desprotegida y el norteño descargó su espada y toda su fuerza allí.

El norteño sonrió y sacó la espada del cuello de su enemigo, que cayó al suelo y fue dónde estaba Ser Gerold Hightower luchando contra Theo Wull y lanzó su espada ensangrentada hacia la sobaquera izquierda, pero el Toro Blanco desvió el golpe con su espada y luego atacó al otro norteño, dando un salto adelante echándose a un lado, pero fue repelido.

Ser Arthur volvió a atacar a Ned con varias estocadas a los lados y a la cara, pero fueron parados por Hielo, y Eddard intentó contraatacar pero Ser Arthur no paraba de enviar un golpe detrás de otro, los cuales iba parando con dificultad. _No puedo perder. Quiero conocer a mi hijo y a Cat. Y volver a Invernalia con Lyanna. _

Mientras La Espada del Amanecer y el Señor de Invernalia se cruzaban golpes, los norteños iban golpeando a Ser Gerold Hightower, pero no lo hacían moverse de su sitio. Pero de repente, el Toro Blanco empezó a retroceder y Wull y Glover iban descargando golpes hacia el torso y las rodillas del Lord Comandante, cuando este, dio un giro con una rápidez impropia de su edad y descargó con furia su espada, con sus dos manos, cercenando el cuello de Theo Wull y antes de que Ethan Glover pudiera reaccionar, Hightower volvió a darse un giro hacia el otro lado y clavó su espada en el vientre de este, empujando hasta que esta salió por su espalda. El norteño empezó a sangrar por la boca, con los ojos desorbitados e intentando quitarse la espada con sus manos. El Comandante sacó su espada del cuerpo y este cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando a su enemigo con los ojos pidiendo clemencia. Entonces Gerold volvió a clavar su espada en el corazón y Glover murió al instante.

En ese justo momento, salieron William Dustin y Howland Reed, con sus rostros completamente blancos y muy perturbados.

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Lyanna? ¿Por qué tienen ese rostro? ¿Está muerta?; _ estaba pensando en todo ello, cuando vio de refilón que le venía la espada de Ser Arthur a la altura del pecho, entonces dio un salto para atrás pero trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Desde allí, vio como Dustin se lanzaba con su espada desenvainada hacía Ser Gerold Hightower y clavaba la espada en el pecho del hombre y saliéndole por la espalda, cuyo jubón blanco empezó a ponerse rojo y se volvió a oir como otra espada se desgarraba un jubón y Ser William Dustin cayó al suelo con la espada del Toro Blanco en su bajo vientre, intentando quitársela. Lo consiguió, pero entonces empezó a salir la sangre de su cuerpo a chorro. El Lord Comandante también cayó de rodillas, con la mirada perdida. _Sabe que va a morir; y yo también. _Vio cómo Ser Arthur levantó su espada, agarrándola con las dos manos, por encima de su cabeza y mirándolo con lástima a los ojos, dijo:

- Lo siento mucho Lord Stark, pero debo cumplir con el juramento al príncipe Rhaegar.

Entonces empezó a descender la espada y…

….

_Dioses, hay que avisar a Lord Eddard; tiene que verla antes que sea…; _ pensó el pequeño lacustre mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo detrás de William Dustin que lo hacía más rápido que él, al tener las piernas más largas. Howland mientras descendía recordaba aquel lejano Torneo de Harrenhal, dónde los Stark lo ayudaron a poder vencer a los señores de los escuderos que se habían metido con él por ser un lacustre de Aguasgrises y ese día juró que protegería a los Stark y les estaría en deuda hasta el fin de sus días. Llegaron hasta la puerta y salieron afuera. Entonces vio como el Lord Comandante clavaba su espada en el cuerpo de Ethan Glover y este caía de rodillas, y que Eddard Stark estaba teniendo muchos problemas con Ser Arthur, _sólo quedamos nosotros tres y si Eddard muere, nosotros moriremos muy fácilmente. Debe ver a su hermana. _Miró a Lord Dustin como desenvainaba su espada e iba a por el Toro Blanco, que había dado el golpe de muerte a Glover para que muriera sin sufrir más, _es un caballero y Dustin no podrá con él si no lo coge por detrás; pero atacar a un hombre por su espalda no es de caballero. _Dustin caminó hacía Gerold Hightower y cuando este empezó a darse la vuelta, corrió y clavó su espada hasta el fondo. Lord Reed oyó un ruido y vio como caía al suelo Lord Stark y que La Espada del Amanecer levantaba su espada por encima de su cabeza para clavarla en su enemigo.

_¡No!; no puedo permitir que maten a mi señor; no puedo permitir que esto acabe así; ¿pero qué puedo hacer. _ Vio que Dustin cayó al suelo con la espada del Toro clavada en su bajo vientre; _sólo quedo yo; no puedo fallarles ahora, después de todo. _Desenvainó la espada pequeña que llevaba, que realmente no era una espada, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Ser Arthur Dayne, cuando este empezó a descender su espada contra Ned Stark y…

…

…Ned cerró los ojos, _perdonáme Lyanna; perdonáme Cat e hijo mio; _ oyó como se clavaba la espada y que agujereaba la cota de malla y llegaba a la carne. Pero no sintió dolor, y eso le extrañó, porque cuando lo hirió Dayne, había sentido dolor.

Abrió los ojos y vio a La Espada del Amanecer de rodillas en el suelo, manteniéndose con Albor en su mano, con los ojos desorbitados, mirando la espada pequeña que tenía clavada en el costado derecho y también vio a Howland Reed enfrente de él, con la mano ensangrentada. _Howland Reed me ha salvado. _

- Lord Stark, ¿estáis bien? – preguntó el lacustre agachándose a su lado y dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Sí, sólo tengo un pequeño corte en un costado, pero estoy bien – respondió cogiendo la mano de su compañero y se levantó -. Gracias, Lord Reed. Me habéis salvado la vida. Estoy en deuda con vos.

- No lo estáis, mi señor. Soy vuestro vasallo y debo protegeros con mi vida. Además vos y vuestra hermana hicisteis mucho más por mi.

Entonces miraron a Ser Arthur Dayne y vieron que estaba en el suelo desangrándose después de haberse arrancado la pequeña espada. Ned se puso a su lado e intentó tapar la herida con sus manos, pero el Guardia Real le decía que no con la cabeza y abriendo la boca, dijo:

- No…Albor…Ashara…Campoestrella – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos de Eddard.

- ¿Quereis que le lleve vuestra espada a vuestra hermana Ashara a Campoestrella? – respondió Lord Stark entendiendo lo que le pedia.

Ser Arthur asintió con la cabeza. El norteño se levantó y cogió a Albor en sus manos, _pesa poco; esta espada debe quedar con sus dueños. _ Se giró a Howland Reed y preguntó con ansiedad, dándole la espada:

- ¿Dónde está Lyanna?

- Está arriba del todo – respondió el lacustre cogiendo la espada y al ver que Lord Stark corría hacía la torre intentó pararlo -. Pero ella…ella…

El Señor de Invernalia no escuchó lo que dijo su hombre y subia los escalones de la torre de dos en dos. _Tranquila Lyanna, estoy cerca; te protegeré de todos; incluso de Robert. _ Llegó al piso superior y vio una puerta al fondo abierta.

- ¡Lyanna! – gritó Eddard y caminó rápidamente hacía esa puerta y entró a un cuarto.

Y allí vio, lo que llevaba meses viendo en miles de personas, nobles y aldeanos, hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, que había visto hoy en sus hombres y en la Guardia Real, y que era la cosa más normal para cualquier guerrero, pero para él era el mayor pesar…

Sangre.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, ya se que todos esperais el momento "Prometemelo Ned" pero como es un Reto sobre batallas, creo que la parte "rosa" haría que perdiese fuerza el fic y porque el Sr. Martin aún no ha aclarado que es lo que le hace prometer (aunque todo el mundo lo sabe menos él). Además creo que con los pensamientos de Ned y Howland, el fic tiene momentos "humanos" y no sólo batalla.

Espero que os guste y que hayais pasado buen rato (a pesar que sea gore)


End file.
